


Школа жизни

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Школьные годы, Дин объясняет Сэму инерцию на примере охоты





	Школа жизни

— Давно пора спать! — Дин выключил телевизор и подошёл к Сэму, склонившемуся над учебниками.

— Ага, ещё немножко, я почти всё! — в голосе Сэма слышались несвойственные ему истерические ноты.

— Да что там у тебя? Дай посмотрю! Инерция? И в чем проблема?

— В том, что я пропустил эту тему! Тут немного другая программа! Нам задали эссе на тему оправдания или обвинения инерции, а я вообще не понимаю, как можно в чем-то обвинять закон физики! Ещё и в учебнике ничего не понятно.

— Так, смотрим: тело… бла-бла-бла… короче, Сэмми, смотри, если за тобой несётся оборотень, ты не успеваешь убежать, он явно бегает быстрее, но ты можешь упасть ему под ноги, тогда он споткнётся и по инерции полетит вперёд, а у тебя будет пара секунд, чтобы достать пистолет.

— А почему я убегаю от оборотня, и где в этот момент отец и ты? — Сэм заинтересованно посмотрел на брата.

— Ну… — Дин задумался. — Отец в засаде, выслеживает оборотня, я на всякий случай прикрываю его, а тебе приспичило пойти отлить, и оборотень решил, что ты — легкодоступная жертва.

— И что, я так и побегу с расстёгнутой ширинкой?

— Главное, чтобы отлить успел, а то писать на бегу…

— Придурок, — рассмеялся Сэм.

— Сучка! — отозвался Дин. — Ну или смотри, ты отошел отлить…

— Так меня отец и отпустил, я и сам не пойду!

— Гипотетически, — Дин положил руку брату на плечо, успокаивая. — Или, например, в драке, если не можешь победить противника силой, используй его силу против него. Он нападает на тебя, а ты уворачиваешься, он по инерции движется вперёд, а ты добавляешь сзади. Или когда призрак…

— Я понял идею, спасибо! Сейчас закончу эссе и всё, спать.

Сэм что-то писал, сосредоточенно сопя, Дина всегда умиляла эта черта.

— Дай посмотреть! — Дин забрал готовое эссе и углубился в чтение. — Что? - он сделал строгое лицо, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться. — Выбивание пыли из ковров? Катание на велосипеде? Что за чушь?

Сэм обиженно нахмурился.

— Вовсе не чушь! Велосипед едет по инерции!

— А для кого я тут распинался? — возмутился Дин.

— Боюсь, что примеры с оборотнями и призраками — не совсем то, что требуется. Но ты объяснил очень доходчиво, — Сэм встал и сладко потянулся. — Не расстраивайся, Дин, твои примеры я буду применять на практике!


End file.
